Zeathea
'Zeathea Nonshantina Shadowkin ' Known as a member of the Public Servants list and a resident of Sussex. History Zeathea entered the town of Dover, Sussex on September 26, 1453. Once there she started to lead a quiet life. Working to gain a Wheat farm, and eventually a second. Those who knew her knew little of her. Finding out quickly her aversion to being touched. She kept silent about her past before coming to Dover. She claims no family. The following year she ran for Mayor of Dover and was defeated, twice. Both times the winning Mayors resigned the office, the second only a few days into his term. The third time Zeathea ran, she won and was Mayor for 2 consecutive terms. In July, Zeathea used her money to buy an adoption into a poor noble family. This gained her the title of Baronet and the right to bare a Coat of Arms. Not everyone believed she was a good mayor, and in August of 1454 someone purposely set her home ablaze. While riding on her horse through the night to ring the fire bell, Zeathea was thrown. She broke her right leg and hit her head. Ainvar found her and assisted her with her wounds, while others sought to cause her more harm. Even now, years later her leg has not healed correctly and she moves with the aid of the cane. Currently a shillelagh, a gift to her from the late Prince Algernon. Seeing that she had caused such strife, Zeathea did not run for mayor of Dover again. Instead she was asked by Shawn_math to be a part of the Public Servants list for Council. Her first term there she served as both Sheriff and Mines Superintendant. Gaining new friends in the council people she worked with, Zeathea sought to put her past behind her. Learning to love working for the people, Zeathea did her best in whichever job was handed to her. The following 2 terms (Sussex Council terms XV and XVI) Zeathea served as Trade Minister, during which time things changed and corruption became a way of life. Zeathea fought against it, as she also learned she had to gather meals for daily consumption. The then Count, Shawn_math, decreed this be termed ‘Feeding Levan’. The Royal Honours Authority, with the nomination of her council, notably Loyats, presented Zeathea with the Civil Order of Merit medal. In 1455 Zeathea was given the title Viscountess of Dover and the rights to Dover Castle. In the following council terms Zeathea served as Judge, Spokesperson, Countess, and Spokesperson again. During her term of Countess, Zeathea opened a vote and upon its conclusion declared Sussex Independent from the Country of England. That was Council term XIX. At the time, the members who voted Aye, Zeathea included, had their English titles stripped from them. Zeathea stopped calling herself Viscountess, but refused to move from Dover castle, where she continues to live part time. The following term, Zeathea went to Wiltshire to meet with then Regent Chris_braveheart to discuss Sussex’s Independence. Taking direction from her Count, Shawn_math and the Sussex Council, Zeathea was forced to break off talks after it was made clear that nothing would move forward unless Sussex rejoined England. Zeathea took a break for the next term, resting away from council before coming back to be Countess again in Council XXII. She has served 8 terms on Council. Zeathea now lives in Hastings, when she is not at Dover castle. Zeathea is also the current Ambassador to Worchester. She is Professor of History at Sussex University She is a part of the Sussex Army, with the Rank of Knight Banneret. She is also Town Commander of Hastings. So far Zeathea has had Wheat, Corn, Vegetable and Pig fields. She has been a Miller, Baker and a Butcher. She is currently Level 4, but has no immediate plans to build a mansion. Zeathea has been baptized by Shawn_math and Wench. Zeathea owns (or is it owned by?) The Mysterious Cliffside Inn which Mysteriously vanished from Dover and appeared in Hastings when she moved there. Physical Description Zeathea has long black hair that has been tightly braided into a single plait. Her features are sharp, a little too angular to be called pretty. A small scar runs over her left eyebrow. Her eyes are a deep blue and when she turns her attention to you, you can feel them attempting to gaze into your soul. Her voice is low pitched but melodious, though hardly rising above a whisper. At times she can be caught staring at nothing, deep in thought or memory. During these times she looks wistful and perhaps a bit sad. Always on her left hand is a glove of some sort, covering a scar. Category:People